harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise (SoS)
Elise (エリーゼ Erīze) is a character in Story of Seasons. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Elise is the farm manager of Margaret Farm near Oak Tree Town. She is very wealthy, living in a mansion and has an expensive ranch. She has many workers who do all the farm work for her, while she spends her time supervising and giving instructions to her household staff. Elise is interested more on the income from farming rather than the heart and hard work put into developing a great ranch. Elise has a superior attitude and doesn't keep her opinions to herself. Deep down, Elise is incredibly lonely and suffers from an inferiority complex since she was always overshadowed by her older sister. Her father never pays attention to her and she feels saddened and insecure about herself. 'Gifts' Farming Events Rival Elise fogu.com Farm Inspection 1 Location: Outside your home Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise has 3000 FP or more * Your reputation with her is 500 points or more * You are not in a relationship with her * Monday - Saturday With a vegetable in your bag, visit the mansion on a sunny day (not Sunday) between 6:00 - 10:00 or 16:00 - 21:00. Soybeans, tree fruit, and tea leaves will not be considered. Results * Between 4.5 to 5 stars will result in +3000 FP * Between 2.5 to 4.5 stars will result in +1000 FP * With 2 stars or less will result in -500 FP ---- Farm Inspection 2 Location: Outside your home Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise has 3000 FP or more * Your reputation with her is 1000 points or more * You are not in a relationship with her * Have completed Farm Inspection 1 * Monday - Saturday With any type of milk (including Jersey or Brahaman), visit the mansion on a sunny day (not Sunday) between 6:00 - 10:00 or 16:00 - 21:00. Results: * 5 stars will result in +3000 FP * Between 2.5 to 4.5 stars will result in +1000 FP * With 2 stars or less will result in -500 FP ---- Cow Birth Location: Margaret Farm Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise has 4000 FP or more * Your reputation with her is 1500 points or more * You are not in a relationship with her * You have completed Farm Inspection 2 * A non-festival day * 9:00 - 11:00 or 14:00 - 17:00 ---- Farm Inspection 3 Location: '''Outside your home '''Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise has 5000 FP or more * Your reputation with her is 2000 points or more * You are not in a relationship with her * You have three or more cows (any type) * You have completed Cow Birth A Farmer's Heart Location: Outside your home Weather: Any Requirements: * Elise is a 20,000 FP or more * You are not in a relationship with Elise * Year 2 or later in Winter * You have seen Farm Inspection 3 After completing Elise' farming events, you are free to court and marry her without worry of not triggering her farming events. 'Flower Events' Bachelorette Elise fogu.com Elise is the only bachelorette which events are different from the others. Instead of started at white, she will start at blue and have two pink flower events. Blue Flower - Little by Little Location: '''Elise' Mansion, Library '''Weather: Rainy Requirements: * Elise at a blue flower or more * You have seen Farmer's Heart (her last rival event) * Any day * 15:20 - 17:00 Choice 1: It's easier to ask your employees. * +500 FP Choice 2: '''I can teach you, if you'd like. * +2000 FP '''Choice 3: '''You said I could laugh! * -2000 FP ---- '''Green Flower - Choosing a Dress Location: '''Elise' Mansion, Dressing Room '''Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise at green flower or more * You have seen her blue flower event * Not a Sunday * 16:00 - 18:00 Choice 1: I'd pick the red dress. * +1000 FP Choice 2: '''I'd pick the blue dress. * -1000 FP '''Choice A: '''You look beautiful. * +1000 FP '''Choice B: '''You look adorable. * +500 FP ---- '''Pink Flower Event - The Maiden and the Calf Location: Margaret Farm Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise at pink flower or more * You are going steady with Elise * Have Animal Medicine in your bag * Not a Sunday * 9:00 - 16:00 Choice 1: Use Animal Medicine * +3000 FP Choice 2: Just watch * -3000 FP ---- Pink Flower 2 - Complex Location: Walk from East Oak Tree Town to West Oak Tree Town via the Northern Path Weather: Sunny Requirements: * Elise at pink flower or more * Iris at purple flower or more * You are going steady with Elise * You have seen the first flower event * Not a Sunday * 9:00 - 16:00 Choice 1: Yes, that's true. * -2000 FP Choice 1: Elise is a good person, too. * +3000 FP References Category:Story of Seasons Characters Category:Story of Seasons Bachelorettes